Six Gryffondors
by Violin89
Summary: Où l'on suit la vie de 6 Gryffondors : James Potter, Remus Lupin, Sirius Black, Petter Pettigrew, Lily Evans et Thalie Transtromer. J'ai toujours été nulle en résumé alors je vous conseille plutôt de venir lire la fic que je dédie à ma tarée 3


**Diclaimer **: Rien ne m'appartient sauf Thalie :p

**Note** : Vous aviez peut-être commencé à lire ma fic « Une année peu ordinaire » Simplement j'ai décidé de procéder autrement. Cette fic retracera la vie des Maraudeurs, de Lily et de Thalie. Par conséquent vous n'aurez le deuxième chapitre de Une année peu ordinaire que quand nous serons rendu à la sixième année. Ça risque de prendre un peu de temps comme vous l'aurez compris. Non tarée #3 patapé patapé patapé. J'ai passé particulièrement du temps sur ce chapitre, en recherche sur l'Encyclopédie d'Harry Potter (voir le lien sur mon profil) et pis aussi dans ma tête pour trouver des idées et un peu pour tenter de corriger mais je suis jamais très vaillante avec mes propres fics. J'espère que vous aimerez. Et dans tous les cas review . J'avais pas l'intention de poster ce premier chapitre avant d'en avoir écrit plusieurs mais bon euh voilà !

Les premiers signes 

**Godric's Hollow : Chez les Potter**, 1963

James, bambin aux cheveux ébouriffés, observait son père depuis un bout de temps déjà. Enfin, ce par quoi il était fasciné n'était pas tant son paternel mais plutôt le drôle d'objet avec lequel il jouait. Un vif d'or. James voulait lui aussi jouer avec la balle. Il marcha à quatre pattes jusqu'à la chaise de son père, puis se mit sur ses deux pieds et tendit la main. Son père ayant compris le manège tint le vif d'or encore plus haut. Mais James Potter n'avait pas dit son dernier mot. Il voulait la petite balle dorée et il allait l'avoir. Et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire elle atterrit dans sa petite main potelée. Son père le regarda les yeux écarquillés. Il n'avait pas tenu le vif très fermement et son fils venait de réussir une sorte d'_Accio_ non volontaire. James éclata d'un rire moqueur et tenta de s'enfuir mais deux mains le retinrent fortement et son père le prit dans ses bras.

- Alors là mon p'tit bonhomme tu m'épates ! On va raconter tes exploits à Maman !

**Londres : Chez les Evans**, 1965

Lily, 5 ans, la cadette de la famille Evans jouait au salon avec Lila, sa poupée préférée quand Pétunia revint de sa chambre. Sa main droite dans le dos, elle semblait dissimuler un objet. Sans y prendre garde, sa sœur lui proposa de la rejoindre. Pétunia prit un air offusqué : pour qui la prenait-elle ? Du haut de ses 8 ans elle méprise ces jeux puérils et se dit bien trop vieille pour ce genre d'idioties. Les poupées ce n'est plus de son âge. Elle saisit Lila brusquement et après avoir vérifié que leur mère était occupée dans la cuisine elle dégagea sa main droite qui enserraient des ciseaux bien acérés. Elle expliqua alors à sa sœur qu'il lui fallait arranger un peu « l'hideuse coiffure » de cette « stupide poupée » Sans prendre garde aux hurlements de Lily, elle se mit à couper de longues mèches des cheveux. Lily se leva prestement et tout en gesticulant et criant, tendit la main et sauta. Sa sœur la dépassait cependant en taille et elle ne parvint pas à récupérer la poupée. Sa moue se fit rageuse. Sa poupée avait désormais un crâne bien dégarni…

- Elle te ressemble davantage maintenant, dit Pétunia en ricanant bêtement.

- Rend moi Lila tout de suite Pétunia !

- Pas avant d'avoir terminer ton portrait Lily chérie

Lily, tremblait de rage. Son visage était rouge et ses yeux verts lançaient des éclairs. La porte claqua, les fenêtres s'ouvrirent, laissant s'engouffrer le vent. Pétunia regarda la poupée, horrifiée. Les cheveux avaient repoussés et à chaque fois qu'elle coupait une mèche, celle ci repoussaient. Elle lâcha la poupée et courut à la cuisine en hurlant et pleurant. Lily se recoiffa un brin, haussa les épaules et recommença à jouer.

**Chez les Lupin**, 1966

Remus Lupin jouait dans le jardin tranquillement. C'était un de ces jours de canicule à faire fondre du chocolat au soleil et il n'avait pas plu depuis une semaine quand il aperçut la fleur. Elle semblait si mal en point, la pauvre et elle devait avoir bien soif, pensa-t-il. Il avait déjà vu sa maman faire sortir de l'eau de sa baguette et se dit que ce serait une bonne idée d'essayer lui aussi. Il rentra donc à l'intérieur de la maison et vit sa mère occupée à lire la Gazette du Sorcier. Il s'approcha à pas de loup de sa mère et lui pris le bout de bois finement sculpté. Souriant, il retourna à l'endroit où était la fleur et brandit la baguette magique. Une flopée d'étincelle rouge en sortit mais rien de plus. Il fronça les sourcils et s'assit pensif. Comment faire sortir de l'eau ?

Il retendit la baguette tout en criant « EAAAU » mais toujours rien. C'était trop injuste ! Cette fleur allait mourir s'il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne demandait qu'un peu d'eau, était-ce trop demander ?

Alors qu'il se faisait ses réflexions, il ne vit pas le filet de liquide s'échappant de la baguette et lorsqu'il s'en aperçut, il en aspergea la fleur. Mais le jet fut un peu trop puissant et la fleur fut écrabouillée par le liquide.

- Zut. Faudra que j'apprenne à régler l'intensité.

**Loutry Ste Chaspoule**, 1967

Thalie Smith, 7 ans, petite blondinette enjouée se dirigeait vers un petit parc. Une étendue de verdure y faisait office de terrain de foot, et des garçons s'y improvisaient joueurs les journées de soleil. Et ce 21 juillet correspondait parfaitement à cette description. Simplement les footballeux ne disputaient pas de match : il leur manquait un joueur. Thalie sautilla gaiement, sourit de toutes ses dents –enfin, elle avait un sourire un peu trouée, la petite souris lui avait volé quelques dents récemment- et elle se proposa pour jouer. Quelques ricanements se firent entendre et on lui répondit :

- T'es une fille !

- Et alors ?

- On joue pas avec les filles

- Pourquoi ?

- Elles sont trop nulles !

- Mais moi je sais jouer !

- Va jouer à la Barbie gamine !

- Oué, lâche nous à la fin !

- Je veux jouer ! JE VEUX JOUER !

- Tu vas dégager, oui ?

Ils ne le savaient pas encore, mais ils étaient en train de commettre une grave erreur. Provoquer Thalie ne se révélait jamais être très bénéfique. Ses joues étaient devenus écarlates et avec un peu d'imagination on aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne pouvait rien contre tous ces garçons, ils étaient beaucoup trop nombreux. Mais qu'est-ce que ça pouvait être vexant ! Elle croisa les bras et resta planté sur le terrain. Le capitaine de la première équipe la saisit par le collet et voulut la forcer à quitter le terrain. Thalie se débattit fermement et alors qu'elle criait « Lâche moi ! » le garçon disparut dans un étrange « pop » et elle se retrouva par terre. Tous la fixaient avec un étonnement horrifié. Quelques secondes plus tard, on entendit un « Hé les mecs ? Sortez moi d'ici, j'ai le vertiiiige » La brute était perché au dessus du plus grand arbre du parc. Les autres joueurs accoururent délaissant Thalie qui en profita pour s'esquiver discrètement et réfléchir tout en courant comme une dératée. Elle ne vit pas un jeune couple aux cheveux roux flamboyant l'observer discrètement.

- Elle a un sacré potentiel magique cette petite mais j'arrive pas à la replacer.

- Sans doute une fille de moldus. Fascinant ces moldus…

- Arthur, on devrait peut-être aider le gamin ?

**12, Square Grimmault**, 1967

Sirius Black était en train de préparer un coup tordu qu'il destinait à son _cher _petit frère Regulus quand les couinements commencèrent. Sa mine se fit perplexe : mais que pouvait bien fabriquer Regulus ? Devait-il aller voir ou pas ? Se déplacer jusqu'au salon ? Alors qu'il débattait intérieurement sur le bien fondé de vérifier que son frère fut toujours en vie, un cri déchirant retentit. Il n'hésita plus et bondit dans les escaliers. Ce qu'il vit lui glaça le sang. Regulus maintenait leur elfe de maison par les pieds la tête en bas et le martyrisait. Il est vrai que les coups d'un enfant de 5 ans peuvent sembler dérisoire c'était un fait bien connu que les Black savaient frappé là où ça fait mal . Kreattur avait le nez en sang, et des bleus et coupures recouvraient sa peau déjà bien mal en point.

- Lâche Kreattur Regulus.

- Non je m'amuse !

- JE T'AI DIT DE LE LÂCHER REGULUS !

Sans prendre garde à son frère Regulus continuait de le frapper sur le mur en riant bêtement. Sirius sentit l'indignation l'envahir, il tremblait de la tête au pied. Il voulait séparer ces deux là et alors qu'il allait s'avancer davantage dans la pièce, Regulus et Kreattur furent séparé par une force invisible, chacun étant envoyé à un bout de la pièce. Sirius bien qu'étonné de ce qui venait de se passer garda un air impassible.

- Ça t'apprendra triple idiot, laisse le un peu tranquille !

Mais Kreattur ne semblait pas l'entendre de cette façon. Après s'être lui même asséné quelques coups, il s'approcha du jeune Sirius, ses yeux exorbités, sortant presque de leur orbite.

- Si… si le maître veut jouer avec moi, alors le maître peut jouer avec moi. Pauvre…pauvre petit Regulus…

- Mais, Kreattur…

- Il n'y a pas de mais. Cessez de vous mêler de ce qui ne vous regarde pas petit imbécile !

Kreattur se rendit sûrement compte à ce moment qu'il venait d'être d'une flagrante insolence avec le fils de Mme Black. Il venait de dire tout haut ce qu'il voulait garder bien secret et se couvrit la bouche de ces maigres mains. Dans un dernier couinement désespéré il se précipita dans la cuisine et on entendit une cacophonie de bruit. Sirius soupira fortement et leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tous plus cinglés les uns que les autres dans cette maison de fous. Qu'est-ce que j'ai hâte d'aller chez James…

**Londres**, 1968

Peter Pettigrew revenait de l'école de moldus qu'il fréquentait depuis deux ans déjà. Sa mère avait absolument tenu à ce qu'il possède une bonne éducation avant d'aller à Poudlard. C'est pourquoi il devait suivre des cours dans cette école qu'il n'aimait pas. Ses camarades le lui rendaient bien d'ailleurs. Il tenait serré contre lui un cahier de cours et était tellement absorbé par ses pensées qu'il n'entendit pas la bande de Jo s'approcher.

- Hé Face de Rat ! Où tu cours comme ça ?

Peter ne répondit pas et accéléra la cadence. Il savait que provoquer le gros Jo n'était jamais bon. Mais celui-ci était beaucoup plus rapide que lui et il n'eut pas le temps d'esquiver le croche-pied lui étant adressé. Ses livres tombèrent et les jeunes garçons éclatèrent d'un rire grotesque. Peter tremblait de peur. Il savait que d'ici à quelques secondes, Jo allait se mettre à l'insulter et à le railler. Il n'avait pas envie d'entendre ça encore une fois. Tout en se tenant les côtes, Jo commença son chapelet d'injures :

- Poule mouillée ! Pauvre type ! Sale…!

Mais, contrairement aux fois précédentes il s'arrêta là. Il semblait incapable de continuer et bien qu'il ouvrât la bouche, aucun son n'en sortait. Il se tint la gorge. Mais que pouvait-il bien se passer ? Peter n'en savait fichtre rien sinon que ce devait être en rapport avec ses dons de sorcier. Les autres s'étaient maintenant attroupés autour de Jo et ne semblait plus faire attention à lui. Précautionneusement, il se releva et se mit à ramasser ses bouquins. Alors qu'il se penchait pour ramasser son cahier d'anglais un « Crac » retentit. Lorsqu'il entendit des éclats de rire, il sut que son pantalon s'était déchiré et que tous avaient vu son caleçon aux petits canards... Ses joues prirent une teinte rosée et il s'enfuit sans demander son reste.

Voilà je ne donne pas de date pour le prochain chapitre car quoi que je dise je vais le rendre en retard. Bizous à vous et review !


End file.
